coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6941 (5th November 2008)
Plot Fiz catches up with Rosie outside the house. She calls the police. It's Sophie's birthday and Kevin and Sally are doing their best to be cheerful when the phone rings. It's Rosie. Sally cries tears of relief. John regains consciousness and staggers out of the house. He begs Fiz for forgiveness but Fiz ignores his pleas. The police arrest John. Tom finds Ozzy on the Red Rec and brings him home to Maria. Blanche watches Postman Pat with Simon. Ken suggests to Peter that he should go and get some fireworks so they can celebrate Bonfire Night. Kevin and Sally turn up at John's grandmother's house. Kevin's furious when he finds out it was John who abducted Rosie and threatens to kill him. Tom explains to Maria how Liam never wanted to go into business with Carla as he knew it would upset her. Maria feels slightly comforted. Rosie arrives home. Sophie's genuinely pleased to see her sister. Fiz returns home upset. Julie wonders what's the matter and Fiz breaks down. Peter turns up late with the fireworks reeking of booze. Ken's unimpressed. John's locked up in a police cell. Sally puts Rosie to bed. Rosie swears that John never touched her. Sally's relieved and just grateful to have her daughter home. Cast Regular cast *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Tom Kerrigan - Philip McGinley *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston Guest cast *Barbara - June Broughton *Neville - Tony Broughton *DC Timmins - Juliet Ellis *DC Hooch - Dominic Carter *JD - Paul David-Gough Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and yard *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and Rosie's bedroom *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Weatherfield Police Station - Cells *John Stape's Grandmother's house - Exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rosie finally escapes from John's clutches; Maria is tormented by a suspicion that something was going on between Liam and Carla; and Ken is forced to buy fireworks for Simon. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,400,000 viewers (8th place). Notable dialogue Blanche Hunt: "Like Postman Pat do yer?" Simon Barlow: "It's me favourite." Blanche Hunt: "Really? So long as you remember it's a work of fiction - 'Early in the morning. When the day is dawning' - Yer real Postman Pat rolls up about noon wearing a pair of shorts and his breakfast... and, if he's not chucking elastic bands like confetti, he'll be rifling through your birthday cards for ready cash. Or... leaving yer valuables out on the step." Ken Barlow: "Blanche!" Blanche Hunt: "He's entitled to the truth - nowt but propaganda is this. And as for Mrs Goggins - she'll be cowering behind three inch glass with a baseball bat under the counter, assuming that her Post Office hasn't been shut down, of course." Category:2008 episodes